jet the hedgehog
by Fullmetal Link 87
Summary: crossover sonic/zelda:tp/ssbb subspace emissary:doom is comeing can mario,link,sonic and evryone be able to save the world from subspace again?  3 years after ssbb


**hi its the 1st ep of jet the hedgehog read it. review it. and love it.  
(Note:jet's theme is time of dying by 3 day's grace) (Note:jet the hedgehog is my OC no touchy!) and i am going to delete all of my mishaps of a story and start over  
(Note:i do not own any of the songs in this story nor do i wish to make cash of this story with that out of the way Enjoy!**  
**ACT 1**

**JET'S POV**  
jet the hedgehog...why does that name haunt me. why is it all i can remember? who am i? and why can't i remember anything? and who is this minda? _FLASH BACK_  
_i can see the door link midna go! but jet what will you do? if you killed by eagman what will sonic and shadow do? i don't know but you have to get out! and fast! nayh! no link you have to go with midna ok nayh! oh no go now! click BOOM midna! END OF FLASHBACK_  
look at them sonic and link living life like nothing happened do they even know? why do i even bother with it whoa! i said at last  
**  
SONIC'S POV  
**what was that! i said nayh! link said whoa! i heard jet say in the distance you two know what that was? i asked nayh link said "no" jet said "well i think we'r bout to find out"! i said as a big ship apeared out of no-where." wait a sec isn't that meta-knight's ship right link"? i asked link "nayh!" link said "ok go get the mario bros now"! i said yelling now "nayh"! link yelled back next i yelled at jet "jet get down here" i yelled at him "comeing" he yelled back what the- _BOOM_

**SHADOW'S POV**  
"jet,sonic,link where are you!" i yelled at a puff of smoke then i saw someone in the puff  
when they jumped out i was shocked it looked like jet but darker and he tryed to attack me!  
then two more came out and it was..."sonic! link! stop him!" then i saw that they looked like jet did. "what is going on!" just then mario a and pit came in and helped me fight jet, link and sonic but how can i kill my little brother? then it all went black

**MARIO'S POV  
**"ok how do we-a fight these guys" i said "how am i supposed to know!" shadow said "MARIO LOOK OUT" pit yelled and shadow moved mario out of the way but he was hit instead and was turned into a trophy and bowser showed him self with a dark cannon! bowser! i said did you do this! pit yelled at him but all he did was give a evil grin and then shot the cannon at mario and pit. mario got out of the way but pit did'nt and he to was turned into a trophy  
mario was now mad "ok bowser what are you up to" i said " it's easy i shot you with my cannon here and bam you're a trophy" bowser said just before he shot me

**MIDNA'S POV  
**"zelda what is going on" i said "i don't know link's not responding" she said back "you mean link is in trouble!" i asked so fast it might beat sonic in a race! "no he can't he's a trophy" she said "how can my brother be a trophy!" i yelled "he was beat'in in battle" she said calmly "link can NOT be beat'in in battle he doesn't have a week point!" i said crying now "midna link is fine-" i cut her off "how can he be fine he's dead!"i said "no he's not he is fine but can not fight anymore" she said as she came closer to me "jet is jet ok?" i asked "who?" she asked "jet my boyfriend" i said blunty "i'll check" she said "oh no" she said "what is it?" i asked "him link,sonic,pit,mario and shadow are all trophy's!" she said with that said i started to cry again then i fell asleep__

_**MIDNA'S DREAM  
**__he was singing when we met i think it was...it went like:__Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling I can't seem To find myself again  
My walls are closing in...(i do think there was someone with him...)without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take I've felt this way before  
So insecure Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me__**  
**__Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem To find myself again  
My walls are closing in...without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take I've felt this way before  
So insecure Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real...and that is all i remeber i do hope that jet is ok..._

**TO BE CONTINUED **(dun dun duuun)_  
_

**so how do you like continue or no?**_  
_


End file.
